Lolipop dan Halfblood Prince
by ambudaff
Summary: Birthdayfic untuk Zen. Keisengan kita waktu ngomongin iklan itu


**LOLIPOP DAN HALF-BLOOD PRINCE**

_Harry Potter punya JK Rowling_

_Iklan Lolipop punya .. siapa ya? Mereknya aja ga kenal :P Fic ini diilhami sebuah iklan (lupa mereknya, apakah Milkit* atau Alpenli*be) di mana ada sepasang orangtua lagi berantem, trus sama anaknya dikasih lolipop, mereka berbaikan dan keluarga itu 'live happily ever after'_

_Untuk Zen Xiao Fang, selamat ulang tahun!_

-o0o-

"Sev, jangan jauh-jauh!" Eileen kesal berteriak saat anak laki-laki lima tahun itu terpaku pada penjual entah-apa yang sedang dikerumuni calon pembelinya.

"Aku di sini saja, Mum!"

Eileen mendekat pada anaknya, dan ternyata itu adalah penjual berbagai macam permen dan makanan kudapan untuk anak kecil. Si penjual sedang mendongeng. Ia sedang menarik hati calon pembelinya, pikir Eileen, masih kesal, sambil membuka dompetnya. Mencari-cari, ditemukannya beberapa receh _penny_ Muggle dan diberikannya pada Severus.

"Ini kalau kau mau membeli sesuatu. Mum ada di toko makanan Mrs Whemps!"

Severus mengangguk, menerima recehan dan berlari menembus kerumunan.

Saat Eileen sudah hampir selesai dengan belanjaannya di toko Mrs Whemps, Severus muncul.

"Sudah selesai? Kita pulang," sahut Eileen ketus.

Severus mengangguk. Mereka pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, begitu masuk ke pintu pekarangan, Severus memberikan beberapa recehan yang tak terpakai tadi.

"Oh?" Eileen agak heran, "—kukira tadi kau habiskan semuanya—"

Severus menggeleng.

"Kau tadi beli apa?"

Ia mengeluarkan isi sakunya, tiga batang lolipop berwarna-warni.

"Satu yang berwarna merah, rasa strawberi karena Mum suka strawberi," ia memberikan lolipop berwarna merah itu pada ibunya, "satu yang hitam, rasa kopi untuk Dad," suara Severus agak tertahan saat ia mengucapkan 'Dad'—ia tak suka pada ayahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa segan—"dan satu lagi yang hijau rasa melon untukku—"

Belum lagi selesai ia bicara, ayahnya sudah muncul di pintu depan.

"Darimana saja kalian ini—"

"Tobias, kami kan belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari—"

"Haruskah begitu lama—"

Severus menyingkir. Ia tak suka acara rutin seperti ini, selalu hadir setiap saat.

Tapi lolipop tadi belum ia berikan. Jadi walau segan, ia maju ke depan ayahnya—yang masih saja ribut dengan ibunya—dan mengulurkan lolipopnya.

"—apa ini?"

Severus tak bicara, hanya berbalik dan menuju kamarnya. Paling-paling ayahnya hanya akan memaki-maki tak keruan—

Belum sampai di kamarnya, ketika dengan heran ia mendengar suara ayahnya yang aneh—suara yang ramah.

"Kau belikan ini untuk Dad?"

Severus berbalik, dan menemukan lolipop itu sudah terbuka, dan ayahnya sedang menjilat-jilatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau rasa kesukaan ayahmu ini kopi?"

Masih diliputi keheranan, ia menjawab terbata-bata, "—eh, ka-karena Dad su-suka minum ko-kopi di pagi—"

"Kau mengamatinya! Anak pintar!"

Nadanya bukan nada suara yang biasa ia dengar. Bukan bentakan keras, bukan cacian kotor. Dengan ujung mata, ia melihat kalau ibunya juga sedang menikmati lolipop yang tadi ia berikan.

"Tadi Sev mengembalikan recehan sisa permen itu, Dad—" lapor ibunya, tidak dengan suara ketus seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kau anak baik!"

"Dan ia membantuku membawakan keranjang belanjaan—"

Dad mengucek-ucek rambutnya dengan sayang. Severus—belum pernah merasakannya selama lima tahun hidupnya.

Dengan sungguh-sungguh ia berharap agar suasana damai seperti ini selalu ada di rumahnya. Dan ia menyimpan lolipopnya yang terakhir. Jika saja memang suasana seperti ini adalah akibat makan lolipop, dan jika akibatnya berlangsung sementara, ia harus punya cadangan lolipop.

-o0o-

"Severuuuus!" suara Eileen terdengar dari dapur. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Padahal ini sudah tengah hari. Padahal Eileen sudah memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

'Ke mana sih anak itu,' Eileen mematikan kompornya, dan keluar dari dapur. Berkeliling rumah, akhirnya dia berkesimpulan,

'Mungkin dia ada di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi buat apa dia di sana, adanya cuma simpanan persediaan makanan buat musim dingin dan laboratorium Tobias—" Eileen membuka tingkap dan menuruni tangga, "Sev—"

Anak itu ternyata sedang asyik mencampur cairan-entah-apa di atas api kecil. Peralatan Dad!

"Severus? Sedang apa?"

Anak itu mengangkat mukanya. "Bentar, Mum!"

Ia menyelesaikan menuang cairan. Mengaduk kedua jenis cairan berbeda warna itu hingga tercampur, baru menoleh pada ibunya. "Tadi aku tanya soal yang ada di buku Dad, dan ia menyuruhku mencoba sendiri, jadi aku coba—"

"Tidak akan meledak?" ibunya memandang tabung percobaan itu dengan ngeri, teringat masa sekolahnya dulu, Ramuan. Kuali meledak di mana-mana.

Severus menggeleng. Memperlihatkan buku yang terbuka di halaman tertentu, ia menunjuk kalimatnya: 'Aman untuk dilakukan oleh anak di bawah 12 tahun'.

Eileen menghela napas lega.

"Kau ini, persis benar seperti ayahmu!" gerutunya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Severus, "—ayo makan dulu—"

"Sebentar. Lima menit lagi—" Severus memperhatikan stopwatch di atas meja. Serius.

Tapi kemudian ia merasa diamati, ia menoleh pada ibunya. "Mum?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Kau mewarisi bakat ayahmu, sayang. Ia paling suka kalau sudah berkutat di laboratorium seperti ini—"

"Dad—pintarkah ia?" selidik Severus. Dad jarang berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri.

Eileen mengangguk.

"Lalu—kenapa kita tidak kaya?"

Eileen tersenyum, mengucek rambut Severus, "—orang pintar tidak harus jadi kaya. Tergantung apa yang jadi fokusnya, Severus. Fokus Dad adalah penelitiannya berhasil dan berguna bagi masyarakat banyak. Makanya uangnya tidak banyak—"

"Apakah—apakah memang harus begitu?"

Eileen mengangguk. "Tidak semua orang harus jadi pengusaha dan kaya raya. Kalau tidak ada penemu seperti Dad, bagaimana dengan kehidupan kita? Tak akan ada benda-benda seperti televisi, blender, kulkas, bahkan lampu—"

"Tapi, Mum kan bisa menyalakan tongkat—"

Eileen menghela napas. "Itu karena aku—penyihir."

Pendek.

Severus melongo sejenak.

"Kalau—kalau Dad?"

Eileen menggeleng. "Ia Muggle, orang biasa yang tidak kenal sihir—"

"Tapi—ia tidak memburu penyihir seperti dalam cerita?"

"Buktinya ia hidup bersamaku dan punya kau—"

"Aku—aku penyihir juga?"

Eileen mengangguk. "Coba saja—" dan ia melemparkan tabung yang panas itu pada Severus—mendadak —dan Severus refleks membekukan tabung berisi cairan panas itu.

Kedua kalinya Severus melongo.

"Aku—penyihir?"

Eileen tersenyum. "Dan karenanya, nanti di saat kau berusia sebelas tahun—tiga tahun lagi—akan datang surat panggilan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts—" pandangan Eileen menerawang, merindukan saat ia bersekolah di sana.

"Sekolah—berasrama?"

Eileen mengangguk.

"Nanti aku akan rindu pada Mum, pada Dad—"

"Kau kan bisa menulis surat, kau kan bisa pulang di saat libur—"

"Oh—"

Ia seperti melamun. Dan,

"Mum—"

"Yes, _my prince_?"

"Kalau Mum penyihir dan Dad orang biasa—"

"Muggle mereka menyebutnya."

"Muggle. Berarti aku—setengah-setengah?"

"Mereka menyebutmu _Half-blood_—"

"_Half-blood_? _Half-blood_—" Severus mengulang-ulang itu, "—dan aku adalah _Half-blood_ Prince?"

Dan hari-hari Severus bertambah berwarna dengan keinginannya untuk mengetahui segala seluk beluk dunia sihir.

-o0o-

Sudah lama ia mengamati. Sepertinya anak perempuan yang suka bermain bersama kakaknya di taman bermain itu, punya sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dan saat ini terbukti. Anak itu menunjukkan sekuntum bunga yang dibuatnya bergerak-gerak. Anak itu berayun tinggi dan melompat—alih-alih jatuh malah mendarat dengan anggun.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan untuk menampakkan diri.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" sahutnya, tatkala si kakak menanyai kenapa adiknya bisa berbuat demikian.

"Apanya yang jelas?" tanya si adik.

Ditanya langsung begitu oleh seorang anak perempuan, membuat Severus menjadi gugup.

"Kau—kau seorang penyihir," bisiknya.

Anak perempuan itu—belakangan ia ketahui namanya Lily—nampak terhina.

"Tidak sopan mengatai orang begitu!"

Ia berbalik, hidung terangkat, dan berjalan ke arah kakaknya.

"Tidak!" kata Severus, menyusul Lily, dan berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku juga penyihir. Ibuku juga penyihir."

Lily menatapnya beberapa saat, dan malah menarik tangan kakaknya, pulang.

Severus menatapnya dengan hampa. Hilang sudah kesempatan memiliki teman penyihir di lingkungan dunia Muggle ini—

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dan hari-hari sesudahnya, justru Lily yang menunggu kedatangan Severus di taman. Sendiri, tanpa kakaknya. Ternyata ia sangat ingin tahu, apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir, ia tanyakan. Beruntung Severus sudah lebih dahulu mempelajarinya, menanyakan pada Mum, sehingga ia bisa menjawab.

Suatu hari di pinggiran sungai, sambil bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon, Lily bertanya lagi.

"Ibumu penyihir. Tapi kau tidak menceritakan apakah ayahmu penyihir atau tidak, kau hanya menceritakan ia ahli dalam kimia dan fisika—"

Severus menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia Muggle. Tapi ia menghormati para penyihir—"

"Tapi kau bercerita, ia melakukan percobaan bagai seorang penyihir saja—"

Severus tersenyum bangga, "Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Ayo ke rumah! Ia sedang ada di laboratorium pribadinya—"

Keduanya bangkit, dan menuju Spinner's End.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan-kapan, aku boleh ke sini lagi, Sir?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku 'Sir'. Panggil namaku saja—"

"Er," Lily tersipu, "—aku tak biasa memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan nama. Paman Tobias saja?"

Tobias tersenyum. "Boleh. Lain kali ke sini, tanyakan pada Bibi Eileen apakah aku ada atau tidak ya!"

"Dad, mengapa ia harus bertanya apa kau kau ada? Tentunya ia ke sini mau bertemu denganku dulu—"

"Nah, nah, lihatlah anak muda ini. Pencemburu berat—"

Dan mendadak pipi Severus merah dan panas.

Lily—dan Eileen yang datang kemudian—terkikik.

-o0o-

"Tobias, bukankah seharusnya Severus sudah pulang?" Eileen melihat lagi entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya ke jendela.

"Tenang saja! Mungkin Hogwarts Express mendadak mogok, atau hal lain—"

"Hal lain apa sih? Biasanya juga para penyihir dewasa akan menanganinya kalau—"

"Nah, kan kau tahu sendiri. Para penyihir dewasa akan menanganinya kalau ada sesuatu, Eileen. Tenang saja!"

"Tapi kalau—"

"Eileen! Paling Hogwarts Express kempes bannya—"

Eileen baru menyadari bahwa suaminya menggodanya beberapa detik kemudian, dan ia melempar bantal kursinya. "Kau ini. Mana bisa kereta api kempes bannya, kan rodanya terbuat dari baja—"

Tobias tertawa. "Makanya. Tenanglah—"

Tetapi Eileen mendadak berdiri dan membuka pintu. Nampak olehnya seorang anak perempuan di kejauhan.

"Itu Lily. Tapi Severus mana?"

Tobias tetap duduk, tapi perhatiannya pada anak yang semakin dekat itu.

"Pamaaan! Bibiiii!"

Mereka berpelukan.

"Kau datang sendiri? Severus mana?"

Lily mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya. "Profesor Slughorn mengajak Severus mengikuti Olimpiade Ramuan se-Dunia. Ada suratnya terlampir di sana. Jadi ia pulang terlambat sehari—"

Eileen bergegas membuka amplop. Ada dua surat di sana, satu surat resmi dengan cap Hogwarts, dari Slughorn; satu lagi tulisan Severus yang kecil-kecil rapi.

Baru Eileen bisa menghembuskan napas lega. "Fiuh. Kukira—"

Tobias berdiri dan mengucek rambut istrinya. "Makanya. Tenang saja dulu. Nah sekarang, itu Lily kau biarkan saja? Kan ada sirup frambus yang baru kau buat, dan bukankah kau bikin kue—"

"Tenang saja, Paman, aku bukan tamu kok. Nanti aku ambil sendiri—"

Dan Lily mengobrol seru dengan Eileen—sementara Tobias masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu di laboratorium.

-o0o-

"Mum," Severus duduk di sebelah Eileen yang sedang mencetak kue kering.

Eileen menoleh, melihat airmuka Severus yang serius. Tanpa bicara ia mengelap tangannya, membuka celemeknya, dan duduk tepat di depan anaknya.

"Ada apa, nak?"

Panggilannya selalu 'Nak', walau ia sudah 21 dan sudah menjadi guru Ramuan di Hogwarts.

Tapi kali ini, airmukanya tak menampakkan kalau ia guru. Sepertinya rasa percaya dirinya tipis.

"Kalau—" suaranya tersendat, "—kalau dulu, waktu Dad melamar Mum, bagaimana?"

Eileen tidak langsung menjawab. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah anak tunggalnya ini. "Kau—akan melamar Lily?"

Wajah Severus bersemu merah. Dengan malu ia mengangguk.

"Ohoho!" Eileen berseru girang, dan ia memeluk Severus erat-erat sampai tak bisa bernapas.

"Mum—" suara Severus di sela usahanya untuk bernapas, "—Mum, ayolah—_akhudakvizavenavaz_—"

Eileen melepas anaknya dengan tak rela, tapi ia menghapus sudut matanya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, baru ia bisa bicara. "Tanyakan saja langsung pada Dad nanti malam kalau pulang—"

-o0o-

Dan Eileen harus menyeka ujung matanya saat Severus dan Lily mengucap sumpahnya. Eileen juga harus menyeka ujung matanya saat untuk pertama kali ia mengecup bayi mungil, Harry Tobias Snape.

Tapi Severus tak pernah harus mengeluarkan lolipop cadangannya lagi.

**FIN**

**BEHIND THE SCENE**:

Seorang laki-laki tua kurus dengan wajah tak jelas, tak keruan bentuknya, bahkan seperti tak punya hidung, dan seorang laki-laki tampan berkacamata berambut hitam acak-acakan, sedari tadi gelisah di pinggir panggung.

"Kau! Kau akan tampil di adegan yang mana?"

"Aku juga tak tahu! Dari tadi aku tak dipanggil. Kau sendiri?"

"Katanya aku tokoh antagonis utamanya, tapi sampai sekarang aku tak dipanggil! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya, mereka bilang aku ayah dari tokoh utama, tetapi sama denganmu, aku dari tadi tak dipanggil—"

**BENER-BENER FIN**


End file.
